<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Variables of Liberty by JadeviBritannia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777340">Variables of Liberty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeviBritannia/pseuds/JadeviBritannia'>JadeviBritannia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backpacker! Eren, Break Up, Businessman! Levi, CEO! Erwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Hange Zoë &amp; Levi Are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Levi Ackerman &amp; Erwin Smith Friendship, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager Friendship, Modern Era, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi - Freeform, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Post-Break Up, eren x freedom, why is this not a tag?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeviBritannia/pseuds/JadeviBritannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has been in a relationship with Levi Ackerman for years, and now more than ever he feels adrift, static. There's a fire brimming in his chest to see the world, to find himself beyond the comforts of a relationship, to see what was beyond the boundaries of Trost.</p><p>---</p><p>Eren loves Levi, he truly does, but his love for freedom takes up so much more headroom that it eclipses his want to stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! I thought of this fic which resonates with what most young adults/professionals feel - there is a stage in our lives where we don't know what to do and which way to go, and it creates a stir in us to see what the world has to offer. This is a story about finding yourself, and finding home.</p><p>I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something distant in Eren’s eyes, hollowed marks of exhaustion creeping on the fragile skin underneath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi shifted, restless, focusing his gaze on the coffee stains marring the dark wood of the coffee table, the bright sunlight seeping through the window; the curtains softly fluttering in the breeze, anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the resignation he could see trying to escape the boundaries of Eren’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s--I--” Eren cleared his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drummed his fingers on the table top, mimicking his staccato heartbeat. There was so much he had to say, so many words to make it better, to make things stop, but all the words were stuck in his throat, struggling to escape. Levi swallowed, and blinked back the burn from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bated breath--- and Levi exhaled, miserable. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so unfair, the way the sun shone brightly outside, when inside Levi was a raging storm, churning in his stomach like acid. A scream wanted to tear out of his throat, but he held tight, knowing that once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he licks his lips and raises his eyes from where he’s staring at the odd curvature of the wooden floorboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a relief, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he sees Eren staring at his lips with intense concentration, eyes darkening the way he always remembered when he took his pleasure with him. So Levi gives in to temptation and kisses him slowly, sweetly, reverently. He cards his fingers through his hair, caresses the sensitive skin of his nape, memorizing the feel of Eren’s lips against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His frame is small against Eren’s body, and he’s so caught up with the want to hold on and not let go, brushing his lips against Eren’s over and over, holding on so tightly to his hips that it leaves bruises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants Eren to remember always, <em>always,</em> the way he made him feel, like he’s drowning deep underneath the waters and seeing the sunset at the same time; an all consuming fire that leaves him breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels like crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eren kisses him one last time, it feels like goodbye.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren had met Levi 4 years earlier, when he was in his 3rd year in University. Eren had been working part time in a cafe conveniently located within the Business District in Trost, and Levi had come in one morning, dressed smartly in his pressed and ironed suit and slacks. He had a white cravat on, which was weird and something that Eren hadn’t seen before, but it worked for him and accentuated the austere and sharp lines of his countenance.  It would have painted a pretty and sharp cut picture, except that Levi had dark smudges under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in a week. In the year Eren had worked in Cafe Sina, Eren hadn’t seen Levi come in during any of shifts. </p><p> </p><p>He was new, and Eren was intrigued. He was - <em>weird</em>, and Eren gravitated to new and unconventional things.</p><p> </p><p>“Black Coffee.” Levi said shortly. Eren raised an eyebrow. In his experience, morning shifts were the most dangerous - people on their morning runs, either cranky, half asleep, or out of it, or a combination of three. He tread on carefully, holding the takeaway cup in one hand, black felt pen in the other. <em>Definitely cranky, this one.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, welcome to Cafe Sina. One Black Coffee - with milk, or no milk? Can I have your name please?”</p><p> </p><p>“No milk. Levi.” He said, fiddling with his phone and cursing under his breath. Eren pretended not to hear – the curses were getting more creative by the minute. “Alright, coming right up.”</p><p> </p><p>So Eren focused on making his coffee, adding an extra shot of espresso for good measure. Poor guy looked like he was about to collapse on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Black Coffee for Levi!” Eren said, smiling his most beautiful customer service grin. Levi looked taken aback at Eren’s cheer, one eyebrow raised in question. “Hope you enjoy it!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is far too early for you to be this fucking cheerful, kid.” Levi said waspishly. He grabbed his coffee, took a sip and hummed appreciatively, looking almost surprised. “Not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren ignored the backhanded insult and grinned even wider. “Thanks! I try my best! Gave you an extra shot of espresso, Sir Levi - on the house this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded, lip quirking just a bit slightly. Eren took that as a success - man didn’t look like he smiled often.  “Appreciate it kid - I’ll need it, with the way my day is going. Shitty Eyebrows.” Levi muttered the last sentence like a curse, taking another sip of the hot beverage. </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad at all, kid, not bad at all. Drop the Sir, too – it makes me feel fucking old.”</p><p> </p><p> “Then my name is Eren, if you’d like to know -  you don’t need to refer to me as ‘kid’ all the time.” Eren said, pointing to his name plate on the left side of his uniform, a shiny brass showcasing <em>Eren</em> in fancy cursive style. Levi mumbled his name after him, curling his tongue around the <em>‘r’ </em>and Eren tried not to give away the fact that the way Levi said his name sent shivers down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Eren.” Levi said, this time a little bit louder. “I’ll make a concession for you, since you made me a cup of coffee which <em>might </em>just get me through a three-hour meeting with the most obnoxious group of people I’ve met in my entire life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy to help!” Eren said, pleased, and Levi quirked his lip again, hiding it behind the rim of his cup. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Thanks for the coffee.” Levi nodded, and turned to go. Eren took that as Levi’s sign that the conversation was effectively over. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, and hope you come back soon!” He called out, and Levi raised a hand in goodbye without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>Eren stared after him, watching long after Levi’s silhouette had disappeared around the corner, his form melding with others wearing the same coloured suits. </p><p> </p><p>“Who was that, Eren?” Sasha elbowed him, munching on what seemed to be a croissant. Eren grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“He said his name was Levi - I don’t know him, but I am excited to find out.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of her croissant and almost moaning in happiness. The regulars within the cafe turned to look; upon finding it was Sasha, some of them snorted and went back to whatever they had been doing.</p><p> </p><p>Eren started laughing, looking at Sasha fondly. Sasha eating bread was a menace to society; if kept unchecked her groans of happiness started becoming borderline pornographic. The regulars had gotten quite used to her obsession with food - it was a lucky day today, otherwise others unused to Sasha would have called the police on them by now.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop making that sound, Sasha, you’re going to scare the customers.” Eren said, after his laughter died down. “Anyway, he’s new, isn’t he? Have you served him before?” Eren continued.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha shook her head, and turned to greet the customer who had just come up to the till. Once she had gotten the customer’s order and started preparing the drink, she spoke over the sounds of coffee grinding, grinning at the excited sparkle in Eren’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope for your sake he comes back, Eren - you haven’t looked this engaged for a while!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Sasha - he’s coming back though, I just know it.” </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next day Levi came, a little closer to midday this time, and ordered a cup of Assam tea. He looked a little less uptight and severe as compared to yesterday. He wasn’t wearing a coat, but the cravat remained, tucked primly into his neck and under his white long-sleeved button down. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Café Sina.”  Eren called loudly, as soon as he saw Levi approaching. He saw Levi’s nose wrinkle a little bit at the boisterous greeting, and Eren grinned. <em>Cute. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Wasn’t expecting you at this time of day.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. “Hoh? But you <em>were</em> expecting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren pinked, not expecting to get caught. He ducked his head, feeling his ears turn a little bit red, and Levi laughed. “I’m taking a break, actually - Shitty Eyebrows owes me, after all that’s happened yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren started brewing Levi’s black tea. At midday the rush at the cafe wasn’t so bad, and Sasha, who was his partner for the shift again, was taking care of the other customer who was lining up at the till, so Eren figured he could continue talking to Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday?” He prompted, and Levi nodded, crouching down a little bit to look at the pastries available. “Mmm. Just did not want to speak to pompous asses so early in the morning, and Erwin<em> just</em> had to make that the first thing on the agenda for the day. It’s hard to argue with pigs who couldn’t look beyond their own asses.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine.” Eren said. He had his fair share of irritable, cranky customers who just didn't listen, especially if their drink or pastry of choice wasn't available. Levi seemed a little bit irritable and cranky, but he was interesting, so Eren let that bit slide. </p><p> </p><p>Levi chose a savoury pastry to go with his drink and finally sat in one of the tables near the counter so he could continue talking with Eren.  Eren placed a hot cup of tea in front of Levi, together with his pastry. Levi breathed in the scent of tea, the scent relaxing him further.</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiled, pleased.  He tucked the food tray behind his back, and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. “So I know you’re a businessman, but where do you exactly work?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow at the question. He took a sip of the tea, and finding it brewed to his satisfaction, hummed in contentment. </p><p> </p><p>“Reconnaissance Corp. - that shit familiar to you?”  Levi asked, finally.</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded. Reconnaissance Corporation was a well known company which specialized in ensuring logical security with its one-of-a-kind tools that other businesses hadn’t been able to replicate. It's been said that the applications they used to continuously monitor business transactions conspicuously in the background had even given rise to the rumors that the corporation was a bracket of the country’s military organisation, running covert intelligence. Eren thought they were baseless rumors though - years ago he had researched the company extensively since he wanted to work there once, but like in most cases with him, he burnt himself out of that obsession and outgrew that phase. “I wanted to work there once.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi looked at him in surprise, sipping his tea. “Then why didn’t you - you look like you’re a university student, I know HR’s offering internship for those interested.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shrugged, shoulders stretching the crisp white fabric he wore underneath the apron. “Yeah, I’m studying at the Trost University, a few blocks away from here. In my 3rd year, actually. I wanted to work in Recon Corp. when I was in high school, when all the fad was about information security because of that big cyber breach which was all over the news. but I guess I kinda lost interest - so here I am, working in the coffee shop, and talking to you. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about me? Here I am, drinking tea in the coffee shop, and talking to you.” Levi smirked. Eren rolled his eyes, and chanced a look at Sasha, wondering if she needed help serving anyone. Sasha met his eyes, waved him off and gave him a thumbs up before looking down at her phone. There wasn’t anyone waiting to be served their drink, so Eren figured she must have been messaging Connie and Jean during the downtime.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, did you want to work there? Did you grow up wanting to be in this kind of business?”  </p><p> </p><p>Levi snorted. "Heavy topic for a first conversation, Eren."  Eren shrugged, and waited. Levi sighed, and said, “I didn’t have much of a choice - shitty eyebrows dragged me to work for him and I’ve been there ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren didn’t know in what context how eyebrows could be shitty, but he didn’t ask because he felt that was going to open up a can of worms. “I haven’t seen you come here in Cafe Sina before though - was yesterday your first time coming here?”</p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded. “The previous cafe I frequented before suddenly closed - do you know Cafe Maria, a few blocks from here? it’s probably nearer to the University, now that I think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren brightened. “Yeah, I know it. I’ve gotten coffee there a few times when I was in Uni, but since I started working here a year ago I haven’t had the chance since then. Their coffee was pretty good.” </p><p> </p><p>“Their teas were pretty good - And the place was spotless.” Levi added. Eren laughed. Levi did look like he was a stickler for cleanliness.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard the woman who owned the shop moved back to Mitras so she could take care of her ailing grandma.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi raised a brow. “How did you even hear that?”  Eren shrugged. “My mom was friends with her.” </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of - I wanted to ask. You ordered coffee yesterday and tea now. What's your go-to drink?" Eren asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Why so curious?" Levi asked, sipping his tea. "I make it a habit to know our regulars' preferences so I could brew them to their liking." Eren said, beaming at him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fucking hell the kid's grin was infectious. </em>Levi tried his best to keep his facial expression even. "Tea, usually. Coffee is reserved for the days when I predict it will go down especially shitty, like yesterday. Also- a regular now, you say?"</p><p> </p><p>Eren nodded and saluted rakishly, with a hand pressed to his chest, which was just comical since he was still holding the tray in his other. He was - <em>charming</em> though, and against his will Levi's mouth quirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Cafe Maria is closed and I know how you like your tea and coffee now, so you have no choice but to come here to get your poison." Eren continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Eren!” Sasha called, and Eren turned to look. “I need some help.” Eren gave her a thumbs up, and turned to Levi, rubbing the back of his head apologetically. “Sorry, it looks like work calls.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, sorry to have kept you.” Levi said, looking at his watch. “It was about time I got back, anyway. I’ve spent quite a lot more time here than I expected.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren grinned, and started cleaning the table once Levi started fixing up to leave. “It was nice to talk a bit with you more though.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi quirked his lip again. Eren was starting to find that little quirk a little bit too endearing for his tastes. “Need anything before you go, though? Maybe some pastries to appease whoever might be upset with you being late?”</p><p><br/>
Levi paused for a bit, then nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll take some of those croissants, and the one of each of the savoury pies. A few of those cream filled donuts too - I think the crazy woman might want a sugar fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, give me a second to get these ready for you.” Eren started preparing the pastries in a takeaway bag, Levi tapping furiously on his phone the whole while. It suddenly rang while Levi was holding it and Eren heard Levi curse before answering the call.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Hange? What - I’m at Cafe Sina, like I told you. No, I didn’t bail on work - <em>what are you, a sixth grader? </em>I’m coming back already, crazy woman, don’t flip tables all over the place. Yes, I’ll bring you something - <em>no the whole box isn’t for you, for fuck’s sake </em>- Hange, I’ll talk to you when I get back so shut up and go do your work - <em>you’re in my offic</em>e? Office-sitting, what the fuck is that even? Hange, if you get any crumb or a speck of dirt in my office I will pummel you to the ground. <em>Hange, I will fucking murder you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren could hear someone laughing hysterically coming from Levi’s phone, and Eren was just wondering a tiny little bit if that was the right reaction to death threats. The person behind Levi was already giving him wary looks and Eren smiled widely to counteract the murderous aura Levi was showing. It seemed to work a little bit, because the customer smiled back at Eren a little weakly, but kept a wide berth from Levi after that episode.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go.” Eren said, passing Levi the whole box of takeaway pastries. Levi glared at his phone, placed it back in his pocket, and said, “Sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren laughed a little bit. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop,  but that seemed like a very interesting conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi rolled his eyes. “Hange has a few screws loose in the head. You’d be better off not meeting her; she drives everyone crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren chuckled, amused. Levi seemed the type to complain about anything and everything, but he was one to treasure his friends, if the abundance of cream filled donuts in the takeaway bag were of any indication. ‘Hange’ seemed to fit ‘crazy woman’. <em>Crazy woman, shitty eyebrows </em>- Eren was starting to see a pattern here.  “I’ll keep that in mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi nodded, and turned to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for coming, Levi!” Eren called after him. "See you!"</p><p> </p><p>Levi paused at his name, turned to look, and raised his eyebrow. Eren smiled cheekily, and Levi huffed, amused, before striding to the door in sure steps, stepping outside into the bright midday sun.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was out the door, Levi stopped, and breathed in. Despite the noise and the thundering footsteps of people going about their ways, the sun was shining brightly, and the air was crisp and cool with the bite of spring. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was a wonderful day.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a few cafes where I spent so much time, the baristas would tell me, "See you tomorrow!" before I would leave. Also once I almost forgot to pay, the barista just shrugged and said, "You'll come back tomorrow anyways, you can pay for it then."</p><p>Not sure if that's a good thing. </p><p>Please read and review!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read and review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>